nawzadfandomcom-20200214-history
Third World War .. The Evidence Wiki
Welcome to the ! All events and wars are planned in advance and maybe few hundred years ago because the Jewish Crusader gang which control the world imitate all that are stated in the Holy Quran, (No disaster ever happens on earth nor to yourselves unless it is in a Book even before We brought it into existence. That is easy for God''.) Al Hadid 57: 22. They leave always evidence at every'' event by causing something unusual in order to prove for the future generations when the world will be one color and one language that the Jewish had planned and carried out wars and disasters in order to eliminate many nations who lived in peace in their lands in this huge world. But people are misled in order not to be suspected that those events have been fabricated. The evidence for Third World War will break out soon is World cup Championship in football in Qatar in 2022. World Cup will not be played in Qatar because of the war. The World Cup in football started in 1930 and it was interrupted only during Second World War. Qatar was chosen to organize the World Cup in football because it will not be organized in 2022 otherwise Qatar is small country and unsuitable for World Cup in football because there is only one city in Qatar, the capital Doha. Sweden for itself cannot organize World Cup in football and must share it with another country. The World Cup in 2018 has been played in Russia which is the largest country in the world in order to prove that it's impossible to play the World Cup in Qatar. However, people are misled by suspicion of Qatar to bribe FIFA and the weather in Qatar during the summer and by conducting continental and international sports competitions in Qatar. Qatar won to host World cup competition against USA and Japan, this was proof that vote was filming and the World Cup will not be played in Qatar because USA and Japan were suitable for World cup and they should win the vote but not Qatar. FIFA has decided to increase number of teams in World Cup finals 2026 to 48 teams instead 32 teams in Qatar. This is evidence that the world will be changed and many countries will be established by dividing the countries into small countries after the war in order to eliminate them, this idea has taken from the Bible (If a kingdom is divided against itself, that kingdom cannot stand'') Mark 3: 24. Evidence that Second'' World War had been planned in advance was Adolf Hitler. It was impossible for Hitler to enter election and to gain power in Germany because he committed crime and imprisoned in 1923 because of failed coup attempt. In addition, he had appointed as chancellor by the president because the election was not decisive for any party, this was proof that everything were fabricated otherwise, it was not possible to uneducated Hitler who came from Austria and convicted for crime to be dictator under democratic system because the Parliament would remove him before he would destroy the country. But people were misled by his fire speech and extreme right wing policy. Ottoman Empire involved in the First World War without any reason and neither had involved with any party by convention. Then Ottoman empire lost half of its surface in the war while Turkey did not involve in the second World War although there was reason for Turkey to return the lost surface. That was proof that the First and Second World War had been carried out in order to establish the state of Israel, therefore, Turkey was one of the first countries to recognize Israel in order to provide proof that it was a Crusader. The Crusaders are actually Jews. Evidence that Saudi Arabia and Iran are Crusaders countries is Rial, which is their currency. Real is a Spanish word and was currency for the Spanish state which eliminated Al Andalus. Real is currency in Iran, Saudi Arabia, Qatar and Oman in order not to suspect these four countries are Crusaders countries therefore they appear as extremists religious and ruled by Islamic traditions. Rial is proof that Salafi and Shia are two sides of a single coin. Saudi Arabia will be converted to a Crusader land which speaks Portuguese language because Brazil which speaks Portuguese shares with Saudi Arabia the green flag as well as the Rial which is the currency in both countries but this is not a coincidence. The sword in Saudi Arabia's flag is proof that this country is actually a Crusader Kafer land because the word sword is never stated in the Quran while stated few times in the Bible (Do not suppose that I have come to bring peace to the earth: it is not peace I have come to bring, but a sword'')'' Matthew 10: 34. And do not forget the emblem of Saudi Arabia in form of two crossed swords, but they are in fact two crossed crosses. That is proof that Saudi Arabia has been established in order to cause wars. They build thirteen minarets in pares like number 11 on the holy Masjid al-Haram Mosque in Mecca to prove they are Crusaders who control Masjid al Haram mosque. Why do Saudi aircrafts kill innocent people in Yemen by bombing wedding parties and Condolences meeting? in order to document that Saudi Arabia is not Muslim country but a kafer Crusader because Muslims do not kill innocent people. Saudi Arabia is the most dangerous country in the area and they are desperate to eliminate Islam and to raise the cross over Kaaba at Masijd Al Haram mosque because they are Jewish, their Imams, television channels, princes and government. All these happened through generations by rising children to be Jewish, they do not have loyalty to their country nor to Arabic language but to their religion and they consider themselves as one nation all over the world although they speak different languages . Their extremist appearance is proof of they are kafer people. The Salafi Imams in Saudi Arabia will rise the cross over Mecca and Medina then they left them and the whole the Arabian Peninsula to Kafer Western countries. But before that, Saudi Arabia will cause third World War in order to kill Muslims by atomic bombs then after the war gangs or Jihadic organizations either Shia or Salafist will be created, in order to fight armies from western countries which will occupy the area or governments which will be establish after the war. But these organizations actually will be Jewish and their duty will be to kill the rest of the Muslims and to distort Islam by killing innocent people to force Muslims to convert to Christianity. The Crusades will follow the Muslims from house to house in order to kill them or to force them to worship the cross . The Muslims will be eliminate in the Arabian Peninsula, Syria, Iraq, Iran, Turkey, Egypt, Algeria and all Muslims countries just like what they did in the Muslim Andalus when did not remain a single Muslim village neither in Spain nor in Portugal. The Iraqis do not know why Islamic state, IS destroyed Al Hadbaa minaret of Al Nuri Mosque in Mosul? IS destroyed that historic Mosque in Mosul in order to document that IS was not Muslim because they destroyed the Islamic identity of Mosul as Al Hadbaa minaret was the identity of Mosul. Therefore Saudi Arabia own Rotana group TV channels and MBC group TV channels in order to document that this country is not Muslim but people misled that a prince owner those channels for commercial purpose. Why Hijab (veil) is prohibited in schools, universities and public employments in Turkey? Why prostitution is legal in Turkey? Veil is not prohibited in Sweden and most of the western countries while prostitution is allowed in most European countries. In order to prove that Turkey is not an Islamic country but a Crusader country. The people are misled by describing Turkey as an extremely secular country and the military that preserves the secular system. A 47 floors Tower ( 7 World Trade Center) had been collapsed few hours after the twin tower collapse at the terror attack on September 11, 2001 despite it was not involved in the that attack in order to provide evidence for future generations that United States carried out the terror attack in September 11, 2001 to obtain reason in order to invade Muslims countries and cause trouble for Muslims because USA play role of the False Christ. We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse